


This Isn't How He Wanted To Come Out

by FeverTheSpirit



Series: The Dean-Widow Life [1]
Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Gay Male Character, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-11-07 19:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20822732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeverTheSpirit/pseuds/FeverTheSpirit
Summary: Dean and Jared get caught making out when the Venture Family decides to drop by on a surprise visit. He really should have locked the door.... or at least put the sock on the doornob.





	This Isn't How He Wanted To Come Out

"Jesus Christ, was Tosh riding our asses today or what ?" Jared asked, rubbing his back. "Seriously, when is Nidaba coming back?" He asked.

"Speaking of riding asses-" Dean said, walking over to Jared and putting his hands on his chest. "You said you would take my tension away." He said, unzipping Jared's black jacket and pulling it off.

"Right. I forgot you were grumpy all day so I said we could fool around to ease your troubles." Jared said, pressing a brief kiss on Dean's lips. Dean removed his red hoodie and sat Jared down on their shared queen sized bed. They had gotten rid of their seperate beds a few months after they started dating. Dean used part of his monthly allowance from his father to put in on the bed. They loved sharing a bed. It didn't matter if Jared sometimes hogged the covers or if Dean occasionally punched Jared in his sleep when having a weird nightmare about his past adventures or about a zombie giant-boy detective trying to crush him. Dean sat on Jared's lap. Jared put his hands on Dean's hips and pulled him closer.

"No homework... No Brown Widow patrols...No twin brother busting in with any get rich quick schemes, No dad trying to push super science on me and no butterfly clad arch nemesis of my father busting in and trying to kill us. Just you and me until you have to get ready for your shift at Yuumi" Dean said, resting his forehead against Jared's. Jared rose an eyebrow.

"Butterfly clad arch nemesis? Funny, A while ago at the bank I beat up a guy dressed as a butterfl-" Jared was cut off by Dean kissing him roughly on the lips. Jared moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. Dean slid his tongue into Jared's mouth and put his hand under his spider-boyfriend's shirt, rubbing his hand against Jared's chest. Jared soon pulled away from the kiss and started to kiss Dean's neck instead. Dean's blushed and let out a slight moan.

"Fuck, Jared yes..." Dean called out, pulling his hand from under Jared's shirt, deciding to gently grab onto his hair instead. Jared was having fun sucking and biting Dean's neck, leaving hickies and marks all over. Usually Dean would object to Jared leaving so many marks but he didn't care. He could just throw on a turtleneck later but right now he needed his. His body ached for Jared. This was his reward. All he wanted to do was get fucked by his boyfriend. That's all he asked for and nothing could ruin this.

The door handle started to jiggle. Then the door burst open.

"Surprise ! I just wanted to check on how my college boy was...." The voice trailed off. Dean's face turned cherry red as he looked over. In the doorway stood Rusty Venture, Hank Venture, Brock Samson and Sergeant Hatred. Jared stopped kissing Dean's neck but he didn't know if he should pull away from Dean's neck or bury his face in dean's neck out of embarrassment. Sergeant Hatred brought flowers. How nice. 

"P-Pop ! What a surprise!" Dean said with a shaky voice. "You should have called!" He said. 

"I... I can see that now." Rusty said, clearing his throat. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His son's neck was being marked by his "roommate" that Rusty had only seen probably once. 

"I'm sorry Dean, I tried to get him to knock and said you and Jared might want some alone time but your father said it wouldn't be a surprise if we knocked and what would two grown boys want alone time for." Sergeant Hatred said, sheepishly. He his his face behind the flowers he had brought. 

"Hatred, you knew about-" Rusty waved his hands towards Jared and Dean. "This ?!?" he hissed out. 

"It wasn't my job to tell you about Dean's boyfriend." Hatred defended. 

"I knew it all along that Dean was gay, he was such a sissy growing up-" Hank was interrupted by Brock covering his mouth.

"Hank, shut up." Brock said. "I think we should give Dean and uh..." Brock couldn't remember Jared's name even though he met him. Twice. 

"Jared." Jared piped up, helping Brock finish his sentence. 

"Yeah, Jared. I think we should give Dean and Jared some time to get themselves together" Brock said. 

"Y-Yeah. Just let us uh... get ourselves together and I promise I'll explain everything to you guys." Dean said.

"Take all the time you need." Brock said before closing the door. Dean and Jared looked at each other. 

"It isn't that bad." Jared said, trying to comfort his boyfriend. Dean's eyes widened.

"Not that bad ?!? My father practically condemned our relationship right in front of us ! Brock looked horrified and Hank called me a sissy !" Dean raised his voice as he talked to Jared. 

"Hon, please calm down." Jared said, grabbing Dean's hands. "You said you were gonna come out at Christmas and tell your family everything. This is a sign. You don't have to wait a month now." Jared said.

"You don't understand Jare-Bear." Dean said. "When I said that I wanted to come out at Christmas, I was gonna bring you with me... Introduce you, let you get to know my family better. I had a plan and now it's ruined." Dean said. "The last way I wanted to come out was to have my family walk in on my boyfriend attacking my neck." He continued. Dean buried his face in his hands. Jared rubbed Dean's back.

"It'll be alright. I'm sure they won't love you any less." Jared said. "And if there was any chance in the world that they'd disown you, Hatred is still accepting and there is my Aunt." He continued. The couple had came out to Jared's Aunt June a couple months into their relationship. June was so accepting and happy that Jared trusted her enough to come out to her, that she took them all out for dinner so that she could get to know Dean. As months rolled by, she came to love Dean as if she was her own son. She always sent him meals a d sweets just for the hell of it.

Dean took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going out there and I'm gonna tell Pop that you're my boyfriend and if he doesn't approve, he can fuck off!" Dean said. Maybe he wouldn't exactly tell him to fuck off...

Jared grabbed Dean's hand. "We're doing this together. We'll have each other." Jared said, standing up. Dean stood up with him. Dean's palm started to sweat badly but Jared didn't care. He was determined to hold his hand through this. The two were soon in the hallway with the Venture Family. It was quiet at first. Like no one wanted to speak. Dean took a deep breath.

"Pop...Brock...Hank... This is my boyfriend Jared." He said. "You've all met him at least once before. Pop, you met him during my internship" Dean said "And before you say anything, I'm not gay. I'm bisexual. I like both women and men."

"Like Uncle Gentleman?" Hank asked.

"Yeah. He was actually the second person I came out to." Dean said. 

"So everyone knew about this but me ?" Rusty asked, crossing his arms.

"I only came out to Uncle Gentleman because I needed help accepting who I was and he helped me a bunches while giving me unecessary details from his book.." Dean said. "Uncle Hatred found out because he thought Jared and I were dating when we visited him at the hospital. I decided to tell him when we became official because he said he'd support us no matter what." Dean continued. 

"Who else knows ?" Rusty asked.  
"Jared's aunt." Dean said. "Possibly Billy's mom and Uncle Action Man." Dean said. 

"What about that Dracula guy that visited last month ?" Jared asked.

"Orpheus knew before I knew ?!?" Rusty asked. 

"It was on accident ! He teleported into our dorm and caught us cuddling ! He mean to teleport to the front door !" Dean said, his face turning red.

"Dean, why didn't you tell me ? Or at least Brock?" Rusty asked. 

"I didn't know how you'd react!"

"You know you can trust me Dean !"

"Pop, you're always talking about continuing the Venture lineage, I didn't know how you'd react to me dating a guy !"

"I'm upset that you felt like you couldn't talk to me !"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I CAN'T TALK TO YOU POP !" 

Everyone went quiet. Jared squeezed Dean's hand.

"You never listen ! You never listen when I try to talk to you, you never listen when I said I didn't want to take any science classes, You never listen to me or listen to what I want! You're always on my back but you never take the time to listen to me !" Dean said, gripping his hair with his free hand.

Rusty was speechless for once in his life. 

"Look, Dean, I'm not going to look at you any different and neither is Hank. It doesn't matter who you wanna fuck, you're still Dean Venture." Brock said. 

"You're still my bro. And even if you are dating a guy, it doesn't matter. Uncle Gentleman likes guys and Brock is friends with Shore Leave and we like Orpheus' friend Al." Hank said. Dean felt like crying. 

"Thanks guys..." He said. He looked at Rusty, waiting for him to say something. 

"I didn't know you felt that way Dean." Rusty said, his voice soft. "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way." He continued. "But Dean, you're my son and if you want to date Jared then... I guess I'm just going to have to accept that if you really love Jared."

"Thanks, Pop..." He said. Dean felt his grip loosen in Jared's hand. Jared cleared his throat. 

"Dean, I-uh have to go get ready for my shift so.. if everything's alright here-"

"Yeah, everything's okay. Go get ready for your shift, Jare-Bear." 

"Jare-Bear ?" Hank asked, laughing after Jared went back inside the dorm. "You are so dorky !"

"Hank, don't make fun of your brother's nickname for Jared, I think it's cute." Sergeant Hatred said.

"I think we should go before we embarrass Dean in front of his boyfriend some more." Brock said.

"Brock's right, Pirate scheduled some meetings that I have to go to anyways, I do expect to see you and Jared at Christmas though." Rusty said, before starting to walk off. Brock and Hank followed. Hatred gave Dean the flowers before he walked off too. Dean smiled.

This isn't how he wanted to come out. But he was glad it happened anyways.


End file.
